


Si muove la città

by arivederlestelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gouenji dipinge, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivederlestelle/pseuds/arivederlestelle
Summary: [Gouenji x Endou] – AUI due amanti intanto continuano ad amarsi, mentre la storia fuori scorre veloce e scandisce nuove periodizzazioni. Quei due si amano sempre, solo sfiorati dalle modifiche dei tempi, e felici così. In uno spazio fuori da ogni spazio e in un attimo eterno che ignora il convenzionale scorrere del tempo: si amano al centro, inglobano in sé ogni realtà.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Si muove la città

**Author's Note:**

> piccola os che mi è venuta in mente in un attimo. Niente di che, solo Gouenji che dipinge e Endou che chiede la spiegazione.

L’alba lo strappa via da un sonno inquieto, agitato da sogni in movimento e colori soffocati nelle rotazioni.  
La luce aranciata di un nuovo giorno invade la stanza, gettandola in un tepore ancora non soffocante, ma accogliente, piacevole. Non hanno abbassato la tapparella, la sera prima, troppo accaldati per impedire all’aria più fresca della sera di circolare e accarezzarli.  
Shuuya apre gli occhi grugnendo e muovendosi piano, entro il poco spazio che l’altro, ancora profondamente addormentato, gli ha lasciato. Lo guarda per qualche secondo, il viso pieno colpito dai primi raggi solari, e gli viene in mente che vorrebbe scattargli una foto uguale alle innumerevoli altre eppure diversa perché testimone di quel particolare momento. Ha un sacco di fotografie di Mamoru sul suo computer, ma nessuna tela che lo rappresenti; nei suoi dipinti c’è sempre, in realtà, qualcosa di riconducibile a lui, ma mai la sua figura per intero, nella sua totalità di persona fisica. Non gli è possibile, con i pennelli, riprodurre la morbidezza dei suoi tocchi, la delicatezza delle sue carezze o l’amore che sgorga dai suoi occhi allegri.  
Si mette in piedi e in silenzio lascia la stanza, sicuro che la luce non disturberà l’altro. Non passa nemmeno per la cucina per farsi un caffè: ci ha già pensato l’ispirazione a eliminare ogni traccia di sonno e a renderlo frenetico, inadatto alla quiete e alla stasi. Ha bisogno di chiudersi nella stanza in fondo al corridoio, quella a cui tutti si riferiscono con il nome di _atelier_ , e lasciare che le immagini viste in quelle ore, tra gli occhi e le palpebre, siano trasferite sul bianco di una tela pulita. È pieno di dipinti, il suo atelier: è un’arte che i suoi amici non riescono ad afferrare pienamente, troppo scattante, come ubriaca di necessità di agitarsi e sconvolgere l’ordine del bianco attraverso colori rumorosi, ingombranti; c’è anche qualcosa di più tradizionale e più comprensibile, soprattutto disegni abbozzati di corpi intrecciati e uniti in un’essenza che li trasforma in un’unica entità. Sono in bianco a nero, con chiarissime tracce di colori solo in punti specifici, dettati dall’esigenza di far passare un messaggio che è solo nella sua mente e che nessuno, a parte Mamoru, pare disposto a scoprire.  
Entrarci gli fa bene: trovarsi accerchiato dalle tracce di momenti effimeri convertiti in espressioni permanenti lo fa sentire orgoglioso di se stesso, delle sue idee, delle sue convinzioni, tutte trasposte su superfici visibili al mondo. Non gli importa che gli altri ci trovino solo confusione e accozzaglie poco armoniose di forme che sembrano fare a botte; ciò che conta, per Shuuya, è riuscire a far emergere le sue storie e dar loro spazio all’interno di una stanza in cui ogni emozione è al sicuro.  
Sorride scorrendo lo sguardo sulle pareti ormai completamente coperte. Gli ultimi tempi sono stati i più produttivi, imbevuti di un’ispirazione costante ed esigente che ha fatto nascere quelle che crede siano le sue opere migliori. Sono tele che adesso riposano in fondo alla stanza, non nascoste, popolate dalle più disparate tonalità di blu, e si fanno portatrici di pensieri elaborati in silenzio, figlie di suggestioni immediate e mai del tutto casuali; gli piace convincersi che ci sia un filo conduttore, dietro l’evoluzione della sua arte, che non potrà mai essere spezzato per la forza ossessiva con cui è intrecciato a ogni suo respiro.  
Ha già sistemato l’occorrente, cavalletto di fronte e tavolozza pronta a essere imbrattata. Si siede sullo sgabello in legno e, socchiudendo gli occhi, rievoca le immagini del sogno che è stato troncato dal sorgere del sole; non è un problema: sa cosa deve fare, è perfettamente cosciente di come far concludere la storia che ha solo bussato ai suoi occhi senza avere il tempo di mostrarsi per intero. Un sospiro e rilassa le spalle, poi consente all’arte di possederlo creandosi attraverso le sue dita.  
Il paesaggio è dominato da una scala di freddi che fa pensare alla notte: è velocità, a dire il vero. Le pennellate si affiancano rapide, con tratti alternativamente sicuri e incerti, spessi e sottili. È la natura dei cambiamenti, del mondo che si modifica ora in maniera più dirompente ora con più insicurezza, non protetto da uno schermo che non fa in tempo a ergersi a fronte della vitalità sconquassante con cui tutto si rincorre; gli attimi si susseguono fino ad aggregarsi in anni, ere, e lo spazio cambia il suo volto, non sopravvivendo alle volontà di una realtà testarda e vanitosa. Il quadro si riempie presto di un’angoscia incomprensibile, della lotta per la sopravvivenza, della furia di adattarsi per non scomparire, per non essere dimenticati, ma niente si distingue nella massa informe di un universo che si ripete sempre uguale a se stesso. Si evolvono i tempi e i mesi cambiano nome, ma le novità non sono altro che ripetizioni di un sogno che qualcuno ha già sognato, nel sonno o a occhi aperti, e ogni cosa arriva a scomparire nell’anonimato dell’esistenza tutta materiale, l’unica capace di attirare attenzioni. Ne resta fuori solo un cerchio, non perfetto, al centro esatto della tela: è la comunione, saldamente realistica, di due interi che hanno scelto di fondersi in un contesto più grande, più inclusivo. Le trasformazioni la sfiorano appena, senza intaccarla o deturparla.  
Shuuya allontana il volto dal quadro. La luce che entra dalla finestra porta con sé più calore, segno che deve essere passato abbastanza tempo perché la città si sia quasi del tutto svegliata e messa in moto. Comincia a sentire i rumori della vita che si anima lungo le strade e che lo invita a osservarla dall’alto del suo atelier, sistemato, insieme a tutto l’appartamento, all’ultimo piano di un condominio quasi totalmente inabitato. Sceglie di cedere a quella piccola distrazione: con la sua solita grazia che Mamoru definisce regale, si avvicina al davanzale e porta lo sguardo scuro sul succedersi di frammenti melodici che compongono un complesso stridente. I negozi sono già aperti, e la gente riempie la via discretamente trafficata. Riconosce l’andatura zoppicante della vedova che abita al primo piano del palazzo e che non perde mai l’occasione di raccontargli la sua giovinezza, trascorsa fra ansie e preoccupazioni che l’hanno accompagnata per tutti i nuovi giorni; non ha avuto figli, e Shuuya l’ha conosciuta ch’era già sola, quando è andato via dalla villa di suo padre e ha scelto quell’appartamento come casa, da un anno ancora più accogliente grazie alla presenza rassicurante del suo ragazzo. Ha un cuore d’oro, la vedova, e quasi novant’anni; tratta Shuuya come il nipote preferito che non ha mai visto nascere e che non ha avuto la possibilità di viziare e coccolare, con la devozione di una donna che ama incondizionatamente. Si dirige lentamente, insieme alla fedele compagnia del suo bastone, verso la farmacia che dista pochi metri, in possesso di un giovane dall’aria calma ed estremamente gentile. Per parecchio tempo, prima di conoscere Mamoru, la donna ha suggerito a Shuuya di presentarglisi, convinta che avrebbero formato una coppia dalla grazia sorprendente.  
La segue con gli occhi fin quando non la vede oltrepassare l’ingresso della farmacia, e solo allora sposta l’attenzione sul resto della gente che si riversa per strada. È caotico, il momento, a tratti disturbante. Ci sono ragazzini che scattano veloci sulle loro gambe, e uomini e donne che vanno a lavoro, intrappolati in abbigliamenti che sembrano martoriarli insieme al calore che già ha cosparso, come polvere fastidiosa, la pelle nuda di Shuuya. Resta qualche altro minuto ancora affacciato, per godersi gli ultimi istanti del caos che potrà rafforzare sulla tela, poi torna davanti al cavalletto e, risistemandosi i lunghi capelli in una coda bassa con un elastico che ha già ceduto, si concede la possibilità di gustarsi gli accostamenti che ha portato in vita.  
Guarda il suo quadro e pensa di aver creato il movimento, di averlo intrappolato nella fissità di quattro limiti angolati.  
Riprende in mano il pennello senza indecisioni, ormai immerso nel flusso di cui è madre. La scomposizione delle forme che ha messo in atto è marchiata da un’originalità che teme di aver imitato da occidentali del passato: avanguardie studiate, ideologie comprese e a fondo analizzate, manifesti impregnati di un fascino senza tempo che non tutti sono capaci di riconoscere; la preoccupazione va via presto, però, perché l’eccitazione del momento e la frenesia dell’ispirazione sono più prorompenti di qualunque altra cosa il suo corpo stia percependo. Sta assistendo alle mutazioni di un universo che vive entro orbite già tracciate, e lo spettacolo è sconvolgente.  
Indugia qualche istante sulla tavolozza, indeciso se contraddistinguere in maniera più netta la separazione tra il centro e il resto, ma alla fine sceglie di lasciarlo immerso nel bianco che racchiude in sé tutti i colori. Poi riprende le sfumature del mondo che cambia, e in un attimo ha già dimenticato tutto.  
È un bacio pieno sulla spalla nuda a riportarlo alla realtà, non sa quanto tempo dopo. Ruota il volto mentre Mamoru gli libera le ciocche bionde dalla stretta dell’elastico e lo saluta con un sorriso innamorato che sente fin nelle ossa. Lo bacia senza dargli il tempo di realizzare, troppo impaziente per aspettare ancora di liberare il fiume di soddisfazione che sente dentro ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posano sul ragazzo che ama.  
“Come si chiama?”, gli chiede il castano guardando il dipinto, dopo essersi sistemato alle spalle di Shuuya e averlo stretto tra le sue braccia.  
“ _Si muove la città_ ”, dice in un sussurro. Poi lascia cadere il pennello, si rilassa nell’abbraccio e “Sei sveglio da molto?”, domanda. “Non ti ho sentito entrare.”  
“E dov’è la novità? Non ti accorgi di niente quando dipingi”, risponde Mamoru con voce divertita ma un po’ assonnata. “Mi sono svegliato adesso, comunque. Non eri a letto e sono venuto a cercarti.”  
Rimangono in silenzio, poi, beati nella loro bolla tranquilla e imperturbabile, a godersi carezze accennate e sussurri di niente. La strada, oltre la finestra, continua a fare rumore.  
“Mi spieghi?” Mamoru parla con voce piccola. Shuuya sa che lo fa perché si sente inferiore a lui quando si parla di arte, in qualunque sua forma, e perché vorrebbe sapere, conoscere tutto ciò che entusiasma l’altro per non sminuire niente, per imparare ad apprezzare anche quello che non riesce a comprendere da solo. Annuisce muovendosi un poco sullo sgabello, gli occhi fissi sulla sua nuova opera. E, attraverso un racconto inventato, scioglie ogni dubbio.

_Due amanti vivono insieme da quando il mondo ha memoria. Si amano senza vergogna, liberi in uno stato di natura che non conosce restrizioni. Si amano ovviamente, perché tutti sono consapevoli dell’esistenza solida e ferrea di quel sentimento che niente sembra essere in grado di spezzare. Si amano nei loro gesti, in come agiscono, in come si comportano, nei pensieri che pensano._  
_Si amano quando dormono in fasce orarie differenti e invadono l’altra metà del letto, quella dell’altro*, perché solo così hanno l’illusione di essere ancora insieme, stretti in un abbraccio che li tiene al riparo dal gelo della notte._  
_Si amano quando, insieme, passano intere giornate a letto, a godere di una vicinanza che li fa contenti. O quando comprano qualcosa che sa dell’altro, che ricorda i colori dell’altro, le passioni dell’altro._  
_Si amano ancora quando si urlano contro, spaventati dalla possibilità di perdersi, e quando rimettono a posto le cose e ricominciano a fare l’amore come se quella leggera sbavatura fosse già dimenticata, ormai non importante._  
_All’infuori di una casa grande quanto un letto, il mondo è andato avanti. Si sono succeduti sovrani, ribelli, e guerre, riappacificazioni, e frastuoni, silenzi, e esplosioni, caos, mutamenti, modifiche; i tempi sono cambiati infinite volte e nuove generazioni hanno distrutto il vecchio e sul vecchio costruito il nuovo; ci sono stati aeroplani, aeroporti, invenzioni capaci di sconvolgere il mondo intero e situazioni sconosciute e timori forse infondati e teorie di invasioni e futuri immaginati e mai realizzati e poi l’evoluzione e la corsa alle armi per guerre mondiali e la follia di un mondo che corre in continuazione senza mai raggiungere una meta._  
_I due amanti intanto continuano ad amarsi, mentre la storia fuori scorre veloce e scandisce nuove periodizzazioni. Quei due si amano sempre, solo sfiorati dalle modifiche dei tempi, e felici così. In uno spazio fuori da ogni spazio e in un attimo eterno che ignora il convenzionale scorrere del tempo: si amano al centro, inglobano in sé ogni realtà._

Il dipinto è ormai concluso.  
Abbellisce la parete bianca della loro stanza da letto, e ogni volta che Shuuya ha paura che le loro discussioni scoppiate per motivi futili si ingigantiscano fino a diventare fatali gli basta guardarlo e torna a respirare sereno: non importa quanto possa muoversi la città, loro si amano comunque. 

*da una delle avventure de _Gli amori difficili_ , di Italo Calvino


End file.
